User talk:Maxus1576
Copyright Cards As much of a Megaman fan I am myself, this Wiki doesn't allow cards that use copyrighted images, like your cards that use Megaman.EXE and Roll.EXE. The cards can be used without their images, though, if you can figure out how to use PSCT. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:44, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to say, but the whole Image I had for the Future HEROs and my Cross Monsters that I hadn't shown yet were entirely based around the Megaman EXE series.... Without the images, it doesn't seem right to me. You can just delete them... Maxus1576 (talk) 23:01, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I've been there before, but the images don't have to actually be on the card pages for you to have the theme in your head. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:05, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I can understand that. I guess I'll keep the cards without the images for now (and I'll work on my PSCT) Maxus1576 (talk) 23:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Whoa. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 06:18, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Where did you make that? Did you use the Pendulum Template of Magic Set Editor 2? It looks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO identical to that Template. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it was MSE 2. Took a bit of searching to actually find the template (although that could just be my inability to find things easily...) but it's a good alternative to the Photoshop ones (plus it's much easier to use.)Maxus1576 (talk) 18:55, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I'm using that program. But I did my own base of Pendulum Monsters, but I won't release that because the resources are rediculous. Nice template btw. LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I plan to do Yuka's page next. I haven't visited either character's pages in a long time. The Grim Reaper (talk) 20:28, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I won't do Yuka's page today though. His archetype is "Constellation"/"Starlight Constellation", and later "Light-Eyes". The Grim Reaper (talk) 20:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Maxus. I'm intrigued by the Cross Summon mechanic. Can we do Cross Monsters here? LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:13, July 5, 2014 (UTC) OK. I'm gonna do Mecha Phantom Beasts' little cousin; the Shadow Planes, being DARK. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:20, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Templates Can you do me a favor and gather all "Dark Soul" and "Silver Arms" monsters to let me make a template on those or you will make them? Just wondering, because you did such a good set, and there is not a template to link. LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Well done. I'm gonna add the templates into your cards right now, just to help you. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Answer I choose the second option. LionHeartKIng (talk) 03:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) DDD Sure, why not? Bear in mind that the monster is based of a famous military leader (e.g Spartacus). LionHeartKIng (talk) 09:23, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Np. Also, I got consulted from this page. The augment should be a DD monster, which are based of mythological creatures. LionHeartKIng (talk) 09:53, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you should have more pages for the Cross/Augment mechanic. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:53, July 22, 2014 (UTC) OK. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:40, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Image Sources Hey Maxus, I like what you're doing with your newer cards, but I can't help but feel I've seen some of your images before. Can you tell me where you got the images for "Trick Jester", "Archer of Dual Arrows", and the "Cosmic HERO" cards? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:49, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... All right, I'll give you benefit of the doubt. Hopefully you understand that we're trying to keep copyrighted stuff off this Wiki. Happy card-making. *salutes* --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:01, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Random stuff 1. Why not asking admins (I prefer this guy) to edit CardTable and/or CardTable2 (I prefer the latter one, because I use this) to add the Augment Monsters and the Cross Monsters, and the colors, to be coded? My new set, Challenger's Reborn, has Cross Monsters in mass production and, trust me, it is a pain for me to add the color code for the Augment and Cross one and guess it is a trouble for you as well when trying to code. So ask him. I'm personally happy when he coded my Enhance Monster mechanic, so why not yours? 2. Mind if I add you to the "friends list" I construct in my user page? I think we are a little bit friends, since I somehow felt some kind of friendship with you. If not, I'll leave. Your decision. 3. Mind if I create templates for your new small archetypes? It is a pain for me when you are referring "Guilty Knight" monster, while you didn't make a single template or an archetype page and, trust me, it is a pain. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) 1. Hope he responds positively. 2. Added. 3. Soon. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:54, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Done. Removing the "color" section will auto-fill the right colors for Crosses and Augments now. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:21, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Battle Units Can Battle Unit cards be useful in my Enhance Monsters? I mean they are used just like Equip Spells/Traps that can equip to monsters/Union monsters/ -esque effects? LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) OK, so what do you think of them (as a mechanic)? Your Battle Units seemed pretty good, and hope it will get registered on CardTable1/2, just like what happened on Cross Monsters. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:07, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Fellow Bushiroad fan. I hope we can be friends. Kurobina (talk) 16:13, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Need a card to see what the mechanic can do. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I can make some of them. I'm intrigued with such an idea. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:33, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I like your work from what I seen of it so far. I hope you enjoy mine when and if you see it. I am the creator of the Card Fight Vanguard fanon wiki. Kurobina (talk) 17:27, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Shine Swordman is awesome. Will there be other Legendary HERO monster's made by you? if so the the battle of the legends will soon begin. If not their will be no contest. Are you a part of LHK's wiki? Kurobina (talk) 16:47, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Kurobina asks you if you contributed to my wiki, which lies right here. It is a much more relaxed YCM wiki, with the only rule being "no flaming". Everything (name censorship, copyright stuff, etc) that this site can be "fatal", can be acceptable in my wiki. You are more than welcome to join and contribute. Btw, I took the CardTable2 from this wiki for the card making. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) The Reason Why I Am Absent From This Wiki Hi, Maxus. Did you see my wiki? You will see me on that wiki (link is in the message above this one) LionHeartKIng (talk) 10:07, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Just make absolutely EVERYTHING that you can't here :D One rule only: No flaming. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:32, August 28, 2014 (UTC) GSTART Yes, I will continue GSTART, but I'm in a bit of a slump at the moment. The "shot in the arm" thing was on his page before, but it was removed because I'm not sure if I'll keep it. It was also a spoiler, which is another reason I removed it. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:00, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *points to Effect Monsters* --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, a brighter shade of a color CAN work. I mean, you already did it with Cross Monsters, Hybrid Monsters are a brighter green, and Imaginary Monsters are hot pink (Traps are also pink). Technically, any color can work so long as they aren't the exact same as something else. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Friend questions A friend of mine who isn't on this Wiki has a couple questions about Cross Monsters: 1. When Cross Materials are placed in the Cross Zones, are they stacked up like Xyz Materials, or is each Material placed in a different Cross Zone? 2. He also wants to know if he can use Cross Monsters in a future fanfic of his ("future" being "years from now"). --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC) New Name for a new Cross Summon I have create a monster that need a Augment Cross Monster, and a Cross Monster to be Cross Summoned. Since it was a new method, what is the new of the Cross Summon called? I also made a Double Augmenting method, which involve using 2 Augment Monsters instead of just 1.--Red243 (talk) 19:22, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I think I should stop doing new method Cross Summoning, I think two is enough. I won't do anything else without your permission, thank you.--Red243 (talk) 19:37, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Mana Monster If it's not too much to ask, could I ask you to make me a template for my own Monster type, Mana Monster? I linked the article so you can get an idea of how they work. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 04:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) GSTART wording Kohaku's catchphrase is in English, but the characters would normally be speaking Japanese. The English text is basically what the subtitles would be, though I revert to Japanese phonetics for personal reasons. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I'll admit, it can be confusing, especially with Phil who will mix in English with Japanese because that's how he was raised (more on that in a later are). To give a sort of irl example, Taylor writes like the TV-Nihon subs of the various Sentai and Kamen Rider shows (not sure what else they might sub that you might watch), as they too throw in the honorifics and keep some words in Japanese for an ascetic effect or something to that kind of degree. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 04:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC)